In a known container ("Reisner et al., silos and bunkers for the storage of bulk materials, Trans Tech Publications 171, pages 90 and 91") for bulk material with a discharge chute, four inclined sliding plates are provided which are coordinated with a centrally arranged distributor cone. The inclination of the plates is chosen to be about 10% greater than the slope of the bulk material. The number of plates depends on the size of the container and the particle size of a bulk material. The distance between the plates corresponded to at least three times the maximal particle size of the bulk material. With this arrangement, a uniform settling of the bulk material lying thereabove could be accomplished. It has become evident, however, that in the known container for bulk material with a discharge chute the main problems, which arise in the handling of bulk materials, such as the blockage of the exit orifice due to bridging, the caking on the walls of the container, and the formation of dead zones, and thus a diminution of the effectiveness of the container, cannot be totally avoided.